


Slow Dance With Me

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon Requests [7]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Writing Prompt Request: Dancing With/TogetherChris' dance partner is at home with their son.





	Slow Dance With Me

Chris was not one for these sort of things and Jill and Barry knew that. So, he wondered what possessed them and Director O’Brian into having a charity gala that involved dancing. It was bad enough that they made it a black tie event. He was so bored and hated dancing. He’d rather be at home with his pregnant mate and two year-old son.

The Alpha sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose in annoyance as he was approached by yet another Beta, who seemingly did not grasp the concept of “Not interested” as Chris sat at the table with Parker and DC. Piers was dancing with one of the new recruits and Nadia and Damian were dancing with Jill. He promised Jill that he would stay for one more hour before “ditching” the party. He glanced down at his phone, watching the time.

* * *

 

“Baby Shawk dodododo!” Ollie sang, dancing around the kitchen, holding his pizza crust.

Leon chuckled, cleaning up the dishes from their “Pizza Party”. Ollie had been a little upset that Chris had to go to a party without them, so Leon stayed home with the little red-head and ordered pizza and watched a marathon of superhero and Disney movies. That and Leon was not one for the black tie events and the four month pregnant Omega would have rather stayed home anyway.

The “Party” was currently happening in their kitchen, Ollie having Leon ask Alexa to play various goofy songs. One of which was Ollie’s favorite; the Baby Shark song. Although the agent found it a tad repetitive and odd, and a bit annoying with how many times Ollie wanted to hear it, watching his silly little boy dance to it made it a much more pleasant experience.

 After finishing up the last of the dishes, Leon washed his hands and dried them off before turning back to Ollie. Leon sat down at the table, Ollie dancing in front of him.

“Mommy! Mommy Shawk!” Ollie called.

“Oh, uh, right!” Leon chuckled, “How does it go again, Ollie Pop?”

“Do do do do…!” Ollie sang, grabbing Leon’s hands and making them clap together, getting pizza sauce on the Omega’s hands and wrists.

The Omega chuckled at the little one’s silliness. Ollie gently poked Leon’s pregnant stomach, asking if Jax could hear the Baby Shark and if he could dance. Leon pretended to think, saying that Jax could hear the song, but he could not dance yet.

“Why?” Ollie asked, eating the rest of the crust.

“Cause he’s still too small and there’s not a lot of space in there.” Leon simply replied.

“Why not ‘nuff pace in dere?”

Leon chuckled once more, carefully lifting Ollie and kissing his Pizza Sauce covered cheeks. He picked up a napkin and wiped Ollie’s face. The little boy was adorably curious, but Leon didn’t know how to explain it so he diverted the question instead, asking him if he wanted more pizza. Ollie shook his head, saying he wanted to wait until Daddy got his slice.

“Baby, Daddy might not be home until later.” Leon explained, setting Ollie down on the counter so the little boy could wash his little hands, the agent doing the same.

“Daddy loves pizza!” Ollie protested, letting Leon drying his hands and pick him up again.

“I know, but, we’ll have to keep partying without him.” Leon said, giving him a sympathetic smile. The Omega sighed as the song ended, telling Alexa to play it once more, “Now, how does the shark song go again?”

* * *

 

The sight of his home was the biggest breath of relief of his night. The second that hour had passed, Chris drove home like a bat out of hell. He loosened his tie and took off his suit jacket, leaving him in his waist coat and dress shirt as he unlocked the front door to let himself in.

The sight that greeted him was definitely an adorable one that he would never forget.

“You’ll Be in My Heart” by Phil Collins played on the Alexa speaker, a slow song that he knew was Leon’s favorite. The Omega had Ollie on his hip, the little boy wrapping himself around the Omega in a way that wouldn’t hurt or put pressure on the baby bump. Leon’s head rested against Ollie’s as the red-head rested his head on his Mommy’s shoulder as the agent swayed.

Blue eyes, that had been previously shut, looked up and saw Chris, smiling up at his mate. Ollie turned and looked at his Daddy, getting excited but too tired to climb out of Leon’s arms and rush into Chris’ legs like he usually did. Chris shut and locked the door and set his coat down, holding out his arms, offering to take Ollie. The little red-head opted to switching from his Mommy’s arms to his Daddy’s, the Alpha holding him and swaying like Leon had.

“Mommy and I ‘ad Pizza Pawty nd Dance Pawty.” Ollie explained sleepily, laying his head in the crook of Chris’ shoulder and neck.

Chris chuckled, pulling Leon close by the waist, swaying with his family in his arms, “That sounds like fun. Any pizza left?”

Ollie nodded, giving a cute yawn as he dozed off in Chris’ grasp. Leon wrapped his arm around Chris, swaying with the elder as the song changed to Elton John’s “Can You Feel the Love Tonight”. The Alpha laughed, realizing what playlist was playing.

“Disney Movie Night?” he asked with a smile.

Leon chuckled, resting against Chris as they slow danced, despite their baby boy drooling on Chris’ shoulder, “Yeah. They’re actually not as bad as Jake says they are.”

“Wait until he hears about the trip planned in the Summer.” Chris chuckled, leaning down and kissing his mate, “You have no idea how badly I wanted to come home to you three.”

Leon smiled, “I bet.” He whispered, “We missed you tonight. Ollie even skipped out on a second slice because he wanted you to eat first.”

Chris’ heart melted at that. The Omega suggested Chris eat something while Leon put Ollie to bed. The agent carried their little boy to bed, Chris helping himself to a slice of pizza before the younger got back. Once he did, the BSAA Captain held his arms out to Leon, pulling him close once more. Chris told Alexa to go back to the Phil Collins song, swaying with his mate as the music played softly in the background.

“How was work?” Leon asked, wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck.

Chris shrugged, “It was a black tie event. Just sat at a table and hung out with the guys, mainly because my favorite dance partner was here at Home Base. How was the party here?”

“I know all the words and the whole dance to the Baby Shark song.” Leon laughed, Chris slowly spinning him before pulling him in close, “And watched Disney Movies and a couple of superhero movies.”

The Alpha chuckled once more, resting his head on Leon’s shoulder, Leon laying his against his mate’s. They continued to slow dance in their living room, both had sleepy smiles on their faces, Leon purring in contentment. Chris asked for one more slow song before they got a shower. The brunette accepted, but only on the grounds of belly rubs and the Alpha and Omega talking to the baby in Leon’s womb.

“Of course.” Chris said, kissing his mate deeply.

Leon moaned, “I love you, Papa Bear.”

“Love you too, Mama Bear.”


End file.
